Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 3 - Bracia w armi cz.3
Wstałem rano, zresztą ranek nie różnił się od innych, miałem jechać po swoją broń, składać Gremlina a Bolt poprosił mnie o pomoc przy wymianie działa w Obiekcie. Wytoczyłem sie z baraku i wsiadłem do MUTTa gdy jechałem po drodze zabrałem Bolta i jego kolegę który wyszedł z szpitala, miał na imię Rockett i był zszywany sześćdziesiąt trzy razy, gdy jechaliśmy gadając o tym jaki to dzień będzie ciekawy w drogę uderzyły moździeże, szarpnąłem kierownicę by ominąć dziurę, skręciliśmy dość niefortunnie bo na pas lotniska, potem stojący przed nami na pasie Skytrain wybuchł a nad nami przeleciało skrzydło wraz z silnikiem, odbiłem w prawo a samochód przechylił się na bok, wypadliśmy z niego a sam MUTT przeleciał jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, wstałem i pomogłem wstać Boltowi, Rockett miał złamaną nogę, - Cholera!, znowu, słuchajcie zostawcie mnie tu a wy spierniczajcie! - Takiego, idziesz z nami! Bolt zarzucił sobie rannego i potestującego Rockett'a na grzbiet i spokojnie czekał na rozkaz. - Dobra, ja cię osłaniam a ty leć z nim do punktu medycznego. - Tak jest! wychyliłem się i zobaczyłem ponad siedemdziesiąt czołgów lekkich jadących w naszą stronę, chciałem żeby ten dzień był ciekawy, ale nie aż tak. Trzeba było coś zdziałać, po podeskortowaniu Bolta wraz z Rockett'em zabrałem naszego technika - inżyniera i weszliśmy na wieżę strażniczą, znajdowała się tam wyżutnia''' M-29 Davy Crockett wraz z pokaźną ilością amunicjii, jednak wystrzelenie pocisków wiązało by się z silną radiacją. Chwila namysłu i, - Ładujemy! - Oszalałeś?! - Musimy coś zrobić, bo inaczej CB padnie. - Ładuj! Zauwarzyłem że czołgi nie sieją spustoszenia, czołgi się wycofują, silny ogień ochotniczych grenedierów p-panc zniechęcił destant do dalszego działania. Wycelowałem Atomówkę w pierwszy na czele czołg i wypaliłem, chwilę później zobaczyłem mały grzybek (niczym w podręczniku) a czołgi w promieniu mini-wybuchu zostały unicestwione. Reszta stanęła a z następnego czołgu wyłoniła się biała flaga, krótki szturm został zatrzymany. Gdy zdawało się że wszystko jest dobrze nad bazę przyleciała chmara Cobr, bynajmniej nie mieli miłych zamiarów, zauważyłem że kilku agresorów upatrzyło sobie naszą wieżę, była wyładowana Atomówkami, kilka strzałów i jebu-du! - Oni chcą nas wysadzić! - Powaga?, myślałem że to spece od rozbiórki! Zaczeliśmy strzelać z Thompsonów, uruchomiłem P.A.T.S i wycelowałem w kabinę jednej maszyny. Seria strzałów a potem następna, z małą różnicą że strzelałem w silnik, potem następna i następna, kilkadziesiąt maszyn zostało zestrzelonych a reszta odleciała, ja miałem przeczucie że to dopiero początek, miałem rację chwilę później nad bazę nadleciał potężny Boeing B-29 Superfortress, zrzucając swój śmiercionośny ładunek, jednak bombardowanie nie wyżądziło wiekszych strat spowodu pożarów które przysłaniały całą bazę. Zapadła martwa cisza, nikt z nas nie ważył się odezwać, obóz nie przypominał już sprawnie funkcjonującego doskonałego obozu, był raczej biwakiem po całonocnej imprezie mocno zakrapianej alkoholem, pożary, zniszczone samoloty, samochody, zawalone budynki... - Musimy się dowiedzieć co teraz. - Teraz?, teraz musimy pomóc. Zszedłem z wieży i zacząłem bezinteresownie pomagać. Mimo zniszczen przy dźwiękach '''Jefferson Airplane '-' Volunteers obóz podnosił się z kolan w pozytywnie strasznym tępie, po kilku dniach cały obóz "stał na nogach". W czasie ataku Riff został ranny, musieli go zoperować ale szybko wracał do zdrowia, Nina została w szpitalu by pomagać, Rainbow szkoliła nowych pilotów, Atom podnosiła na duchu tych co przeżyli, została kimś w stylu "Oficera Propagandy", a ja?, ja przy dźwiękach The Guess Who- Running Back To Saskatoon, pomagałem Atom, musieliśmy coś robić ale po jakimś czasie oddelegowano mnie jako dowodzącego oddziałami inżynieryjnymi, sam szkoliłem i wydawałem rozkazy innym żołnierzom, słuchali się mnie bo jak to im powiedziano: Dobry Kuc, ale ch*j i macie się go teraz słuchać bo wam obie przednie nogi upie*dolą. Piękna prostota wojskowego języka, spece od lingwistyki mieli by trochę roboty słysząc slang i "Łacinę" w obozie. Siedziałem akurat w Shermanie BARV, mieliśmy przerwę w czasie usuwania resztek Skytraina, po pasie jeździł Centaur Bulldozer i zasypywał leje po pociskach, a mniejsze obiekty nie wymagające spychania (między innymi nasz MUTT) były zabierane przez Crusadery ARV, obóz żył, gdy nad nami poniósł się pomruk i nadleciał kolejny Boeing B-29 Superfortress, zrzucając coś na spadochronie nad lotniskiem, potężna skrzynia opadła głucho przed nami, podeszłem do niej i odczytałem: Gloster Gladiator nr. 446-341-299. Pod spodem była mała notka: Z uwagi na to stało się parę godzin temu podsyłamy wam samolot patrolowy. Należy przeszkolić pilota, i kazać mu patrolować okolicę. Za kilka godzin doleci do was Skytrain z benzyną, z tego co wiemy jeden uległ totalnej destrukcji więc możecie zachować ten egzemplaż. Oficer Zaopatrzenia. E.Supplier Jeden z naszych inżynierów zaniósł dobrą nowinę do Shining Armora, sam przydzieliłem czterech najlepszych techników do siebie i zaczeliśmy składać ten niecodzienny "prezent", po paru godzinach naszym oczom ukazał się kompletny jednomiejscowy myśliwiec w układzie dwupłata z stałym podwoziem, nie był to szczyt techniki ale był. Poszedłem do Rainbow, potrzebowaliśmy pilota ale na miejscu... - Nie ma następnych, jedyni którzy się zgłosili byli od samolotów transportowych, śmigłowców, i bombowców, ale od zwiadu nikogo nie było. - Cholera jasna, to co teraz? - Spokojnie, ja go popilotuje. - Myślałem że wolisz latać czymś szybszym. - Zew obowiązku. - Spoko, jak coś mam zespół techniczny który się na nim zna. - Możliwe że się przyda, kiedy mam odlot? - Możliwie jak najszybciej, musimy ogarnąć czy przeciwnik znowu nie zaatakuje. - Jasne, leć do swoich i powiedz że chcę mieć maszynę naładowaną i natankowaną, sprawdzoną i wyczyszczoną, bo jak mnie zestrzelą to upier*ole ci wszystkie nogi. - Spoko. Pobiegłem do naszych, Gloster był skrupulatnie przeglądany, tankowany i ładowany, byłem pewien że nie zawiedzie. Rainbow przyszła włączyła przenosne radio, z radia popłynął utwór KAT - Ostatni Tabor, osobiście sam włączyłem radio, utwór skojażył mi się z bombami atomowymi, uśmiechnąłem się na tą myśl, gdzie jeszcze taki wytwór Króla Sombry, mógł by się czaić?. Usłyszałem silnik Glostera, który pomału kołował po pasie, było zrozumiałe to że do patroli wykorzystano samoloty, można było w nich latać kilka godzin bez zbytniego zmęczenia. Podbiegłem do otwartego kokpitu i podałem Rainbow dokładny plan lotu, po namyśle dałem jej całą mapę, - I uważaj na siebie. - Weź się nie martw. I poleciała prawie powalając mnie statecznikiem, zatoczyła majestatyczne koło i poleciała na patrol. Wróciła wieczorem, miała przestrzeliny na skrzydłach i stateczniku ale na ustach wielgachny uśmiech, sam widząc to uśmiechłem się, i poszłem po farbę, musiałem jej domalować kilka zestrzeleń, kiedy wysiadła cieszyła się z dokonań, - Jak tam? - Pięć helikopterów, dwie ciężarówki. - Widzę że szczęście dopisało, nazwiesz jakoś ten samolot? - "Sound Barrier Gladiator", tak po prostu. - Chodź wymalujemy wszystko. Po jakimś czasie samolot miał swój napis, bilans lotu, znów został zatankowany i naładowany, potem połatany. Teraz wyglądał nawet lepiej, musiałem zabrać Rainbow ponieważ zostało sporo roboty na lotnisku i w okolicach musieliśmy znów obsadzić Shermana BARV, zostało sporo dróg do udrożnienia, lotnisko nadawało się jako tako do użytku, podjechaliśmy do wraka naszego MUTTa, wyglądał nie ciekawie, był skrzywiony, a klapa, siedzenia i szyba wraz z radiem odleciały... gdzieś. Sprawiał smutne wrażenie, teraz musieliśmy spuścić benzynę, wyjąć akumulator i jeśli można silnik oraz inne nadające się rzeczy, po wykonaniu tych czynności wsiedliśmy do BARV i przejechaliśmy po samochodzie, był ładnie sprasowany. Potem po dociągnięciu go w punkt zborny zostanie zdecydowane co z tym fantem dalej zrobić, możliwe że zostanie murem, punktem kontrolnym, lub kawałkiem mostu - w armi nic się nie zmarnuje, nawet żołnierz. Było już późno, po dziewiątej nie przywykliśmy do takich rewolt, w tamtej chwili szliśmy uliczką do naszego baraku, jako że ocalał nie musieliśmy się martwić o spanie, nie było by w tym wieczorze nic dziwnego gdyby nie moje głupie pytanie, - Zrzucałaś bomby w czasie wojny? - Atomówki?, tak dwie, jedną gdzieś przy granicy Cancerlotu a drugą na nabrzeżu. - Nabrzeżu? - Tak, do dziś stoi tam siedem Łuńów, ekranoplany którymi przybyli ZSRKowcy. - Ekranoplany? - Używają efektu przypowierzchniowego by unosić się nad wodą, taka łódź latająca która nie wymaga ostrożnego lądowania. - Ile się tego ostało? - Może z dwa, jeden trafiłam bezpośrednio, ale i tak spartoliłam ten lot. - Jaki był cel? - Wyeliminować miejsce w którym można lądować, do dziś radiacja opadła ale zrzuciliśmy bombę o sile 4 kiloton. - Sporo, myślisz że zostali tam jacyś żołnierze? - Niewykluczone, ale będą to głównie ghule. - Ghule? - Za dużo radiacji plus poparzenia popromienne, i masz ghula, siedzą tylko w określonych miejscach jak naprzykład te ekranoplany. - Możesz jutro podlecieć nad nich i zrobić zdjęcia? - Benzyny nie wystarczy. - Zmodernizujemy. - Jesteś w ch*j uparty, masz chyba tendencję do pakowania się w to co nie trzeba. - Dzięki, ale tam pojadę sam. - Nasrało ci w głowie?!, samobójstwo, kara śmierci. - Pokój. - Ty chcesz zrobić z nimi koalicję przeciw NEA?! - Nie, wypić flaszkę. - To że zostałeś wysłannikiem Boombersów nie znaczy że masz siać pokój i miłość z prawej i lewej. - Ale zrozum, jeśli oni będą w koalicji nie będą fikać nikomu a jeszcze zyskają. - Jeśli chcesz się zabić to nie powiem ci nie, idź a ja opowiem wszystkim twoją historię, wszyscy ci złorzą hołd nad prowizorycznym grobem. - Jej dzięki. - Nie ma za co. - Ech, poważnie twierdzisz że jest się o co bać? - Powarznie, sprawdzę ci co gdzie i jak ale błagam na razie odpuść sobie, przyszłość jest w takich jak ty, Riff, Atom, bez was wszystko się sypnie, jeśli będziecie myśleć przeżyjecie i zajdziecie daleko, ze mnie już raczej nic nie będzie, ale popatrz gdybym nie chciała tego naprawić czy była bym tutaj ? - Chyba nie. - No widzisz, jeśli się uprzesz to coś osiągniesz. - Hm, chyba tym wyjaśnieniem zasłużyłaś na piwo. - Wiem, odkujesz się kiedy indziej. Weszliśmy do baraku, i poszliśmy spać, tej nocy byłem sam, Riff dalej leżał w szpitalu, jutro musiałem go odwiedzić. ... ... ... Leżał biedak i wyglądał wprost świetnie, czytał jakieś przedwojenne wydanie "Dieselpunk" w którym okładka głosiła o przenośnym teleporterze, i jeszcze większej "nowości" bo o Pip-Ponie, - Czytasz o tym co moglibyśmy mieć? - Ta, ciekawe rzeczy tu piszą, wiesz że do naszej wersji można było dostać np. sprzęcior pomagający się skradać, mini system uzdatniania żywnosci a na rozkładówce jest jak przetrwać wojnę. - Gazeta twoja? - Tak, kupiłem za 1 kapsla, ktoś mi doniósł że chcesz zrobić coś epicko szalonego. - Przeklęci agenci!, nie zamierzam tego na razie robić, mamy tu wojnę i nie myślę o... - Powiedziała mi że chcesz żeby rozpoznała teren nad wybrzeżem. - Na zapas... - Dowiedziałeś się co nie co o ghulach. - Znowu na zapas, ale... - I nie zapominaj o wywiadzie gdzie, po co i dlaczego. - Dobra, zamierzam to zrobić, zamierzam zawrzeć pokój z Kucjalistami. - Sam nie pójdziesz, lada dzień mnie wypiszą. - Nie, Riff znam cię od małego ale tam... wolę iść sam. - Chyba z Niną. - Po co... nie było tematu, tak z Niną. - To i tak z kimś pójdziesz. - No ale nic nam nie będzie, pójdziemy, pogadamy, spierniczymy. - I w drodze powrotnej was zastrzelą, pmyśl czasem, może da się opatentować jakiś plan. - Niby da, ale... Riff jesteś genialny! Cmoknąłem go i wybiegłem na zewnątrz, w garażu stała uszkodzona ciężarówka Kucjalistów, silnik potrzbował pewnych napraw ale miała kompletne uprzyżądowanie, trzeba było tylko zdobyć mundury... - To głupi pomysł. Po raz kolejny powtórzyła Nina, mimo że cały plan wydawał się głupi miał w sobie trochę sensu, musieliśmy zdobyć mundury ZSRK, patrol któremu wyszliśmy na przeciw nie ma w składzie pegaza, więc nie ma rozpoznania, spokój, wystarczy otoczyć i... koniec balu panno lalu. - Idą! Z góry rozległ się krzyk Rainbow, Atom wypluła wykałaczkę, załadowała swojego nieodzownego AS-12, - Dawaj. W patrolu było pięć kucy, jeden był obdarty i poparzony a na dodatek otaczała go aura z magii i promieniowania, w odpowiednim momencie Rainbow wylądowała przed nimi, Nina zrobiła coś w stylu baletu i po chwili przyłożyła broń do głowy strażnika, Atom staneła z tyłu i wystrzeliła w powietrze, a ja wycelowałem w głowę jednego z karabinu. - Wyskakujecie panowie z mundurków. Byli totalnie skołowani, rozkaz wydała im jakaś klacz z pistoletem Desert Eagle. - Bo co? Zdziwiliśmy się, pytanie to padło płynnie z ust obcokrajowca, - Bo rozwalę cię po tej drodze, i posłużysz jako przykład dla reszty, dajesz wdzianko albo życie. Sam zacząłem teraz dyktować warunki, jeśli coś się im nie podobało mogłem ich rozwalić a mundury wyprać, nie było kłopotu. - Zdać broń! Strażnicy popatrzyli na dowódcę pytająco, - Ale towarzysz Kulin... - Kulin nie żyje, tak samo jak reszta, czy wy dalej macie tą samą wiarę w system? - Nie, ale ani kroku wstecz. - Możecie strzelać, ja wolę się poddać, za co będziemy walczyć?, systemu nie odbudujemy, wodza nie mamy, kontaktu z innymi też. - To zdrada! - Strzelaj!, wtedy ciebie zastrzelą. Do rozmowy dołączył się jeden z strażników, - Daj spokój Ivan, nie mamy szans. - Dobra tchórze, róbcie co chcecie, ja uciekam. Wystrzelił spod okrążenia, Atom złorzyła się do strzału, - Nie, poczekaj. - Na? - Poczekaj. Nagle mój strzał przewiercił mu szyję i zbieg padł na asfalt, było pewne że nie żyje, - Kto następny? Wycelowałem znacząco karabin w stronę zbiegów, upuścili broń i dali się zakuć, prowadzilismy teraz ten mały patrol do Studebakera, kątem oka zauważyłem że aura ghula jest czerwona, ale wcześniej była szara. Cztery kuce są teraz oficjalnie więźniami, przedtem jednak wykopali mogiłę na zbiega i sami go tam zagrzebali, - Podjeliście dobrą decyzję. Słowa moje ich nie pocieszyły bo do tyłu wsiadła nasza agresorka czyli Atom, miała tą zaletę że mogła z niepozornego kotka przerodzić się w tygrysicę, ale to nie byle jaką, tylko wkur*ioną tygrysicę, mającą we władaniu AS 12 i piętnaście magazynków, niezła z niej magiczka, potrafi strzelać z tego w taki sposób że Bulletstorm by się zdziwił z tego powodu, w locie, leżąc, stojąc, pewnie nawet płynąc, mogła z tego strzelać w każdej sytuacji i w każdym momęcie. Wsiadłem do szoferki za kierownicę, włączyłem radio a z głośników popłyneło Video - Weż nie Pierd*l. Jechaliśmy przy refrenie piosenki gdy zabębniono w szoferkę, stanąłem i wysiedliśmy z bronią gotową do strzału, powitała mnie Atom wraz z jednym więźniem, - Twierdzi że wie gdzie jest schowana broń energetyczna. - Co konkretnie? - Karabiny Pegassusa. - Niech prowadzi, a wy ich popilnujcie. Szliśmy dość długo aż doszliśmy do wraku ciężarówki, była tak pokiereszowana że wątpiłem by coś w niej było, ale więzień otworzył szoferkę i wyciągnął skrzynię, potem następną i następną, - Atom. Wycelowała w głowę więźnia ale nie nacisneła spustu rzuciła tylko krótkie "Otwieraj", posłusznie otworzył skrzynię a w jej wnętrzu ukazał się wyobijany stary model karabinu, posiadał jeszcze drewnianą kolbę, dwustopniowy tryb strzału i jako wyposażenie opcjonalne celownik, wewnątrz leżały cztery magazynki do tej broni, musieliśmy to stąd zabrać bo istniało ryzyko że wpadną w niepowołane kopyta, - Zabierzesz dwie skrzynie, zrozumiano? - Tak. Więzień zabrał dwie skrzynie i zaczął być eskortowany przez Atom a ja zacząłem lewitować skrzynię z racji tego że karabin sobie schowałem, co ciekawe nie lubiłem strzelać lewitując karabin bo wolałem strzelać manualnie, nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale wolałem, miałem wtedy pewniejszy strzał, ale z racji tego że zwykle nie mogłem stać na tylnych nogach musiałem strzelać lewitując karabin co mnie osobiście wkurzało, ale takie życie. Doszliśmy do Studa, wpakowaliśmy skrzynię a Rainbow staneła przy nich by rozwalić każdego któremu coś głupiego strzeli do głowy, Atom znów przyjeła tą samą postawę agresora. Gdy byliśmy gdzieś w połowie drogi zauwarzyłem stary billboard, nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to że za billboardem stał wrak radiowozu, wewnątrz siedział szkielet funkcjonariusza w mundurze, być może przejechałbym obok ale coś kazało mi skręcić i zatrzymać wóz, wysiadłem z szoferki i podeszłem do wraku, na desce rozdzielczej przy wskaźniku leżał portfel, przylewitoałem go do siebie i również lewitując otwarłem, wewnątrz była odznaka, kartka i... coś jeszcze, najpierw sprawdziłem odznakę była to zlekka obtarta srebrna gwiazda, w środku było godło Equestri, na dole napis "Highway Patrol", jeszcze niżej numer "17937632", nad godłem dzielnie mówiący napis "Capitain", jeszcze wyżej imię "Tumpp", wyciągnąłem z karteczki to "coś", było to zdjęcie, kapitan wraz z rodziną, synek bawił się modelem radiowozu i był zwykłym kucykiem, to samo jego mama. Odwróciłem zdjęcie i zobaczyłem podpis: 5-te Urodziny Tobbiego , 2067, zacząłem rozmyślać nad tym co widziałem ale Atom wyrwała mnie z przemyśleń, - Zamierzasz tak stać? - Sekundka, sprawdzę coś. - Weź nie pier*ol i wsiadaj, musimy zdążyć. - Chwila. Dodałem ciszej w stronę szkieletu, - Przepraszam cię. I odeszłem, zostawiłem go na wiecznym posterunku, wielu się przed nim przewineło, wielu rozbiło się trochę dalej, teraz było mu wszystko jedno, siedział w swoim radiowozie na spalonej słońcem pustyni, niczym wierny żołnierz. Wsiadłem na miejsce pasarzera i powiedziałem Ninie by zaczeła jechać bo jestem zmęczony, nie protestowała a ja zacząłem studiować pomału karteczkę: "Jeśli to czytasz to prawdopodobnie nie żyję, moja żona jest w schronie C5, proszę oddaj to jej." pod spodem zanotowana lokalizacja schronu, 34Km od Ponyville na północ. Było to dość ciekawe, o schronach typu "C" co najwyżej czytałem, wiem że do nich miała wstęp tylko armia i mieszkańcy, na moim pancerzu nadal widniało obdarte logo NEA, myślę że mogę zrobić coś tak prostego i donieść portfel do jego rodziny, włożyłem go za pancerz, i zacząłem sprawdzać Pip-Pona: Karma - +34251 - Masz dobrą reputację, wszyscy coś o tobie słyszeli. M3 - Bandzior - Nikt nie wita cię uprzejmie, wolą strzelać. Stealattle - Bandzior - Nikt nie wita cię uprzejmie, wolą strzelać. Boombers Citadel - Bożysze tłumów - Wszyscy cię uwielbiają, to co o tobie słyszeli bardzo im się podoba. Cancerlot - Neutralny - Nie mają o tobie wyrobionego zdania. CB Base - Bożysze tłumów - Wszyscy cię uwielbiają, to co o tobie słyszeli bardzo im się podoba. RGPN - Neutralny - Nie mają o tobie wyrobionego zdania. Statystyki mówiły same za siebie, nie byłem chyba zbyt popularny w wielu kręgach. Przeciągłem wzrok na inne statystyki: Poziom - 10 Siła - 76 Pż. - 7000 Panc. - 4000 Dośw. - 50306673 Tu chyba było dobrze, dalsze statystyki informowały ilu wrogów zabiłem, jaka jest moja ulubiona broń, co mam w ekwipunku, ile razy byłem ranny i coś co miało zakładkę "status", informowało jakie miałem zadania, na liscie figurowało tylko "Wyjść w 5000r.", to miał chyba każdy Pip. Statystyki mówiły że mam bardzo wysoką tolerancję promieniowania, i kilka profitów do wybrania, dokładnie pięć, najciekawszy zdawał się ten: "Bastard - Bastard pozwala na wykorzystanie swojego uroku osobistego, aby mieć wpływ na inne kuce. Każdy poziom zwiększa umiejętność retoryki o 5 punktów." Oraz ten: "Rewolwerowiec - Gdy korzystasz z pistoletu lub innej jednoręcznej broni tego typu, celność w systemie P.A.T.S zostaje zwiększona o 25%." Ostatecznie wybrałem te dwa: "No.1 Commando - Podczas korzystania z karabinu (lub innej broni palnej), dokładność w P.A.T.S znacznie wzrasta." "Rambo 3 i 1/2 - Masz fioła na punkcie dużych spluw. Każdy poziom tego profitu daje ci dodatkowe 15 punktów do broni ciężkiej." Co?, twierdzisz że to źle?, mylisz się, co kilka poziomów można dobrać następny więc się tym zbytnio nie przejąłem, jechaliśmy już ostatni kawałek dystansu nie myślałem że to będzie tak proste, liczyłem że coś się stanie cokolwiek, i się nie przeliczyłem, drogom jechała ciężarówka z żółtymi nadkolami, kolor przyczepy był zgodny z... - To RR66! Istotnie był to RR i był atakowany z prawej i od przodu, a jako solidarny kuc musiałem pomóc im po raz drugi. - Nino podjedź do przodu ciągnika! - Po? - Po jajco, podjedź. Załadowałem karabin, Rebelsi byli strasznie nie praktyczni, ich pojazdy zwykle nie miały dachu a te nie odbiegały od reszty, wycelowałem przez otwarte okno w kierowcę i odpalając P.A.T.S. pozbawiłem go życia dzięki czemu pojazd skręcił w prawo, i przewrócił się, chwilę później w niego wjechał buggy z CKM-em, co spowodowało piękny wybuch, RR odpowiedział donośnym klaksonem, było pewne że zmierza do CB tylko nie było pewne po co. Po dojechaniu bez przygód na miejsce z kabiny wysiadł Bullet i Hawkeye, a z przyczepy zeskoczył Crockett, - Znowu uratowaliście nam dupę. - Tja, po co przyjechaliście? - Transport broni, z Nowego Ponyville. - Jakieś układy? - Tak, mają podpisany papierek na handel z CB, broń za medykamenty. - Tyle dzięki, macie może trochę czasu? - Nie, rozładujemy, i zasuwamy spowrotem. - Dobra, miło było was zobaczyć żywych. - Dzięki, was też. Poszli do swojej roboty, faktycznie nieźle się uchowali od ostatniego czasu, na ciężarówce przybyło kilka odprysków ale nic poza tym. Zauwarzyłem jakąś książkę leżącą na pace, podniosłem ją i było to wydanie "Fallout Equestria", bez namysłu spytałem, - Zamierzacie to sprzedać? - Tak, a co chcesz kupić? - Ile? - Stówa - jak od ciebie, normalnie sprzedał bym ją za dwieście. Przypomniałem sobie o proficie Bastard, można by go wykorzystać w formie przed-podstawowej, ale nie wtej chwili, coś we mnie mówiło by zacząć rozmowę i negocjować cenę, a coś żeby kupić to uczciwie, jednak przeważył pierwiastek uczciwości, - Dobra, ubiłeś niezły interes. - Ja wiem co cię gryzło. - Powarznie? mój głos zdradzał zaniepokojenie, - Tak, ale nie wykorzystuj tego tak pochopnie. - Nie, ja wiesz... - Wiedz że krentactwo wpływa na twoją karmę, jeśli zrobisz zły uczynek to karma spada o kilka punktów. - Dobrz... - Ale świetnie że złamałeś to w sobie, dobrze to świadczy o tobie. - Ale chciałem cię oszukać. - Nie bądź baba, wiesz gdzie to mam?, ważne że tego nie zrobiłeś, popatrz na swoją karmę, zapewne urosła o kilka punktów. Miał rację, karma urosła o trzy punkty. - Skąd to wiesz? - Znikąd. Poszedł pomóc w rozładunku, zostałem sam z książką, na okładce było z lekka wytarte złote logo, strony były w stanie idealnym, okładka była poobcierana, i lekko naddarta, nie było to nic szczególnego. Poszedłem w stronę strażnika i przekazałem mu opiekę nad skazanymi, potem całą bandą poszliśmy do baraku, dzień się skończył, i mieliśmy z tego zysk - mundury. ... ... ... - ...Plan jest prosty, wszyscy udają żołnierzy oprócz mnie. - No, a jak zamierzasz się z nimi porozumieć? - Nina się podwinie, potem na własnych warunkach wyjdziemy z bazy. - Nie mam pewności do tego, Mutt jesteś młody... jak wam coś nie wypali? - Przebijemy się. - Nie zrozum mnie źle Mutt... Shining Armor był nieugięty, odrzucał plan przez kilka godzin i nie dał się przekonać żadnym argumentem, twardy negocjator. - ... Ale nie lubię posyłać żołnierzy do tak przesranie niebezpiecznych miejsc, tam nie macie nawet wsparcia w razie potrzeby. - Są zdesperowani, albo przyłączą sie do nas albo NEA ich zniszczy. - Ech, nie poradzę sobie z tobą?, rób co chcesz. - Mam zgodę? - Teoretycznie nie, ale nie mogę odwołać cynika z stanowiska które objął. - No to dzięki. - Nie dziękuj, nie powinieneś tego robić, mogą zginąć twoi przyjaciele i ty. - Nic nam nie będzie. - Pamiętaj, że dobry bohater to żywy bohater. - Idę. Wyszedłem z sztabu, na polu było już bardzo ciemno, i należało bezzwłocznie udać się do baraku, za parę dni wyruszymy na cholernie trudną misję, trzeba było wszytko przygotować, przemyśleć, teraz jechałem do baraku MUTTem, nierówności drogi były połykane przez zawieszenie, silnik wykręcał z siebie resztki sił. Do baraku wszedłem po cichu, i położyłem się na łóżku niemal natychmiast zasnąłem, miałem dziwny sen, podszedł do mnie kuc w poprzecieranym płaszczu i kapeluszu i powiedział: One pill makes you larger, And one pill makes you small, And the ones that mother gives you, Don't do anything at all... potem wyciągnął dwie pigułki jedna była czarna a druga biała, potem powiedział że muszę mądrze wybrać bo jeśli zrobię cokolwiek źle, pociągnie to z sobą miliony ofiar. potem wyciągnąłem kopyto i... obudziła mnie piosenka Jefferson Airplane - Blues From An Airplane. Podniosłem się i zobaczyłem Riffa z pytającym spojżeniem utkwionym we mnie, - I co? - Zgodził się. - To dobrze?, jakoś nie wyczuwam od ciebie entuzjazmu. - Dobrze i nie dobrze. - Czemu? - Skutecznie zawiesił równowagę pomiedzy "tak" i "nie". - I zamierzasz...? - Przejechać się gdzieś sam. - Znów? - Oj daj sobie spokój, nic mi nie będzie. - Jeśli mówisz... Wypadłem z baraku i wsiadłem do MUTTa, pojechałem daleko za bazę, stanąłem na skalistej górze, i zacząłem patrzyć w kierunku bazy ZSRK-owców, - Zabijasz czas? - Łosz kur... wyciągnąłem Magnum i wypaliłem w stronę z której dobiegł mnie głos, pocisk zatrzymał się w powietrzu i opadł na ziemię. - Coś się stresujesz. Był to nie kto inny jak Bulletstorm, nie wiem gdzie ma sens ciągłego obserwowania mnie, ale go ma. - Ech, proszę nie rób tego znowu...dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. - Spokojnie, wychwycę nawet serię wystrzeloną w moją stronę, ale wracając do tematu, coś taki zestresowany? - Za kilka dni ruszamy do bazy ZSRK, nie wiem czego się tam spodziewać... - Ghost! Zmaterializował się nad nami, leżał na chmurce. - Co jest? - Bez jaj że on tu był cały czas. - Był, ma wolne, jak zawsze. - Kto cię zastępuje co? - Strip, radzi sobie chłopak. - Słuchaj Mutt zaproponuję ci coś, Ghost rozezna ci wszelkie niespodziajki w bazie. - Mogę to zrobić już teraz. - Jeśli możecie to dzięki. - No, to strzałeczka. I znikł, znikł i nawet przestrzelenie chmury nie uwidoczniło go, po prostu go już nie było. - Przeraża mnie. - Ja przywykłem. - Więc, możesz mi polecić kogoś z kim mógłbym pogadać... o tym co chcę zrobić? - Pastor Rey, z nim możesz pogadać... o ile nie wyjechał. - Pastor? - No, przecierz Celestia i Luna są boginiami nie? - No chyba tak. - Więc pastor jest, jak gdyby nieco inny. - W jakim sensie? - No, pastor jest wysłannikiem z... piekieł. - Piekieł!? - Tak, zastrzelił kilka tysięcy kucy. - Co do ch*ja? - Miał brata który został zabity, poprzysięgł zemsty. Ale zanim się to stało był zwykłym pastorem, wprawdzie emerytowanym "Strażnikiem Pustkowi" ale pastorem, legenda głosi że gdy jego brat został porwany, wyciągnął Magnumy i powiedział: "Moje Kochane... Tyle lat, ile istnień zabrałyście?, nie ważne czas na świeżą krew". - Psychol? - Spokojny jednorożec, uwierz. - Jasne. - Jak chcesz mogę cię do niego zabrać, mieszka niedaleko, ale sam na siebie nie mówi już Pastor. - Śmiało dzień się zaczął. - Zwijaj się. Pojechaliśmy drogą i po jakimś czasie odbiliśmy na boczną drogę, po jakimś czasie dojechaliśmy do starego miasteczka, miało solidną obronę, i świątynię po środku, kawałek muru nosił ślady zniszczeń a w kilku miejscach były leje po pociskach, kilka wraków helikopterów na obrzeżach. Miasto sprawiało mimo wszystko wrażenie wesołego i mającego "wyje*ane" na to się dzieje na świecie, nazywało się Chuarez. - Rey jest siebie, wrócił ostatnio zlekka pocharatany. - Idziesz ze mną? - Ja poczekam. - Noo... dobra. Wszedłem do świątyni, na samym końcy stała postać w kapeluszu i płaszczu, Szara sierść, czarna grzywa z bielącymi się kosmykami, stał i patrzył się na ziemię, leżały tam dwa magnumy, na jednym było wygrawerowane "Stevie", a na drugim "Nick". - Twoje? Po chwili do mojej głowy przylewitowany był "Stevie". - Moje, i zabiło nie jednego twojego pokroju. - Mówiono mi że można z tobą pogadać o problemach... - Nie można rozmawiać ze mną o problemach ponieważ sam je mam mój synu. - Jakie? - Ciężkie problemy mam ja, a sam dobrze wiesz jak wybrać dobre rozwiązanie. - Więc? - Idiota jesteś czy co? Błysnęły jego jaskrawo-zielone oczy. - Nie. - No to widzisz, ja nie mogę ci pomóc bo sam mam problemy, przed tobą trudne wyzwanie, możesz wybrać dobrze lub źle. - Trzeba było tak od razu. - Taa, to ci dopiero trudną zagadkę ci obmyśliłem. - Tak, miło spotkać, jesteś Rey?, ja jestem Mutt. - Kuc czynu he? - No, ja tam nie wiem. - Ale ja wiem, też kiedyś taki byłem, sianie pokoju itp.... - Ja po prostu staram się żyć. - Chcesz to ci opowiem o sobie, bo wiem że chcesz to wiedzieć. - Skąd? - Mój samochód patrolowy rozwalił się niedaleko miejsca zrzutu bomby "Grinder", zostałem silnie napromieniowany ale jeden z kupców odnalazł mnie nieprzytomnego i przytachał tutaj. Uratowały mnie moje nadpalone dokumenty, było napisane moje imię i nazwisko, to doprowadziło kupca do mojego młodszego brata Nicka, zostałem tu pastorem. - A potem zaatakowali was? - Dokładnie, zabrali mojego brata Nicka, ścigałem ich ale nie udało mi sie na czas, zabili go na moich oczach. - Wtedy poprzysięgłeś zemsty? - Wróciłem tutaj, i wyciągnąłem moje dwa Magnumy a potem pancerz, na jednym Magnum wypaliłem imię "Nick", chciano mnie zatrzymać ale nie dałem im tego zrobić... - I co? - I teraz jestem wysłannikiem piekieł, zabiłem setki żołnierzy, żemieszków, przestępców, nie jestem pastorem. - Każdy popełniał błędy, teraz nastały czasy gdzie nie można sobie pozwolić na to by zabijanie było uznane za błąd. - Nie, jeśli będziesz tak sobie mówić staniesz się maszyną do zabijania, potrzeba w tych czasach trochę serca... Jego głos był łagodniejszy, ale zaraz stężał, - ... No ale nie za dużo. - To co Rey, mam też pytanie... - Mogę cię podszkolić w strzelaniu z Magnum. Zaczeliśmy intensywny trening (Bulletstorm znowu zniknął), strzelałem całkiem dobrze ale była siódma trzydzieści a musiałem dojechać do bazy przed dziewiątą. - Nieźle ci idzie Mutt, jak coś to wpadnij jutro, będę tu jeszcze z dwa dni. - Dzięki Rey, na marginesie co ci się stało? - Pocharatałem się na drutach... Spojrzał na swoje zabandarzowane nogi. - ... Już nie boli. - Właśnie miałem o to spytać. - Wiem. Odjechałem od tego sympatycznego "staruszka", w bazie byłem bez większych przeszkód. Dojechałem na miejsce i zastałem kolejkę ambulansów wjeżdżających do bazy, - Co tu się dzieje? Zapytałem stażnika gdy podjechałem pod budkę. - Mają nowy czołg, cały obóz w stanie gotowości. - Nie da się go zniszczyć? - To jest Obiekt z wzmacnianym pancerzem, nic go nie zniszczy. - Ja to zrobię. - Tja, powodzenia. Zabrałem z zbrojowni granat p-panc RPG-6, i pancerz, potem wyjechałem w miasto z innymi żołnierzami, zdesantowano nas przy czołgu i mieliśmy już opracowany plan działania, chłopaki odwracają uwagę, a ja w tym czasie robię fajerwerki, proste?, tylko w słowach, czołg miał działo kaliber 160mm wymontowane z jakiegoś moździeża, i domontowane kilka Minigunów, na dodatek wzmocniony pancerz, dzięki czemu siał pożłogę i strach nawet w weteranach. Ostrzał czołgu spowodował to że stanął, gdy miałem się zerwać i wykonać arcytrudną sztukę wrzucenia granatu do środka, piechota zaczeła nacierać zaraz za czołgiem, z dzikim błyskiem w oku. Zdecydowałem że wykorzystam możliwości telekinezy lub teleportacji, wybrałem wersję drugą, zmaterializowałem się na czołgu, otworzyłem klapę i granat był w środku, potem znowu przeteleportowałem sie na zasłonę z muru, huk wybuchu, a potem następny, podmuch zmiótł mur na mnie, gdy się wygrzebałem w okolo nie było nic, nie było nacierających szturmowców, tylko ciała i gruzy, jak się okazało czołg miał silnik atomowy, mój Pip-Pon wskazał ilosć promieniowania na "niebezpieczny", poczułem straszny ból na nodze, nie była osłonięta pancerzem i mocno oberwałem w czasie wrzucania granatu, cztery dziury po kulach bolało jak jasna cholera, a byłem na "ziemi niczyjej", ale kwestią czasu było zajęcie tego miejsca przez NEA, musiałem dokuśtykać do swoich, w uszach szum, głowa boli, noga postrzelona, a na dodatek zgubiłem Thompsona, - Gorzej być nie może... Poi chwili usłyszałem przybliżający się warkot samochodu od strony NE-owców. - Noż zaje-ku*wa-biście! - Żyjesz? Z ruiny odezwał się głos, był to jeden z naszych. - Pomórz mi wyjść! Pomogłem mu, i tak był w lepszej sytuacji, był pogruchotany ale został mu do obrony tylko Colt. - Z tym nie przeżyjemy. - Musimy znaleźć naszych. Zaproponowałem i poszedłem w strone z której przyjechała ciężarówka. - Daleko jesteśmy od tej pier*olonej dywizji? - Z pół kilosa. - Nieprzeżyjemy! - Nie ma się co straszyć, w moim Pip-Ponie jest wszystko. - Może przeżyjemy. - Widzisz? nie jest źle. Po kilku godzinach przedzierania się byłem słaby z powodu upływu krwi, ból głowy osłabł a szumu nie słyszałem. Byliśmy już niedaleko, nie pozostało nic oprócz przejścia przez kilka zniszczonych ulic, jednak musiaeliśmy trzymać się na baczność - tam mógł się czaić snajper. To było dziwne uczucie, rozdajesz śmierć na prawo i lewo, a teraz sam jesteś prawie martwy, Pip informował że zostało mi około 35% punktów wytrzymałości do padniecia - marnie, ale musiałm dotrwać, parę razy opuszczała mnie nadzieja, Colt żołnierza wydawał się wywabieniem z męki, rozbite szkło mogło by sprawić że odlecę, zaostrzony kawałek metalu... czemu nie?, patrol NEA, może się wystawić na strzał?... czemu tego nie zrobiłem?, było mi ciężko uświadomić sobie że moje życie mogło by się skończyć parę miesięcy od wyjścia z M3, nie zrobiłem nic znaczącego w moim mniemaniu, nie miałem zadnych specjalnych zasług... tak twierdziłem i twierdzę i to właśnie dzięki temu trzymam się przy życiu, życiu które mnie nigdy nie rozpieszczało, ale wolałem się go trzymać kurczowo. Dochodziliśmy do naszych gdy strzał zwalił mnie z nóg, słyszałem tylko bicie serca, i po chwili znów wszystko stało się czarne... Summertime, time, time, Child, the living's easy. Fish are jumping out And the cotton, Lord, Cotton's high, Lord, so high. W głowie kolory, psychodeliczne wizje, kształty, i ten głos... Your daddy's rich And your ma is so good-looking, baby. She's looking good now, Hush, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, No, no, no, no, don't you cry. Don't you cry! Wszystko w dziwnie przerysowanych proporcjach, kolorach i niekiedy bez logiki... One of these mornings You're gonna rise, rise up singing, You're gonna spread your wings, Child, and take, take to the sky, Lord, the sky. Until that morning Honey, n-n-nothing's going to harm you now, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Don't you cry, Cry. Dalej kolory i kształty, teraz były to psychodelicznie pomalowane samochody, pomalowane tak kucyki, ulice, budynki... Budzisz się na oddziele M*A*S*H, jesteś popodpinany, w klatce piersiowej ból ale lekki, w nodze również, pobandarzowany łącznie z kopytami i poobdzierany. Wizje które miałem powinny się pojawić po zarzyciu substancji psychotropowych, nie byłem pewny ale chyba dano mi psychotropa na uśmierzenie bólu. Piosenkę kojażyłem, był to chyba pierwszy "zakazany" w M3 utwór, tak, to byli tylko oni, Big Brother and the Holding Company - Summertime. Z genialną J.J* jako wokalistka. Nic nie było jasne, galopowałem między ruinami i zostałem trafiony, patrząc pod to że zostało mi 35% punktów powinienem być już zimny, żołnierz który ze mną szedł mógł maczać w tym kopyta, ale mógł być to także Bulletstorm, nie myślałem o tym, wiem że tempo gojenia moich ran było tak szybkie że po prau dniach wyjdę stąd i pójdę w cholerę, jednak to że tu narazie leżałem opóźniało plan o kilka dni, możliwe że to miało mnie odciągnąć od planu "inwazji" na bazę ZSRK. Zacząłem rozglądać się po pokoju, psychodeliczne wizje pomału odsłoneły pokój, zwyczajny z jednym łóżkiem, pod kopytem miałem dzwonek dzięki któremu mogłem zakomunikować czy czegoś mi trzeba, długo nie jadłem... Bez namysłu wcisnąłem dzwonek, do pokoju przyszedł lekaż i spytał o co chodzi, odpowiedziałem że nic nie jadłem od rana. Powiedział że przy moim tempie zdrowienia dziś wiczorem coś zjem. Nie było to zbyt pocieszające, potem dowiedziałem się że kula o włos mineła serce, ale i tak miałem długą operację w trakcie której naprawiono moje płuco, strzał padł prawdopodobie z jakiejś piwniczki, bo strzał był z zbyt małej wysokości. Nie byłem zbyt szczęśliwy ale odwiedził mnie Riff, przyniósł "Fallout Equestria", zacząłem rozmawiać z nim a gdy poszedł wybadawszy co i jak, zostałem sam z lekturą "Fallout" zaczynał się dość ciekawie a potem było jeszcze lepiej!. Gdy doktor przyszedł sprawdzić mój stan, spytałem się co mi podano, - He, może nie uwierzysz ale to była gāndźā, trochę to trwało zanim przyjąłeś, bo miałeś przebite płuco. - Hm, gāndźā? ''- Tak, jeśli będziesz czegoś chciał to zadzwoń. - Jasne. Gdy wyszedł od razu zabrałem się do lektury, zapomniałem o głodzie, zapomniałem o całym świecie, chciałem czytać dalej, robiłem to przez try dni - tyle trwał bowiem mój pobyt w szpitalu, nie dowiedziałem się niczego nowego na temat tajemniczych obiektów: ''hookah i gāndźā. Wyszedłem pomieszany, gdzieś czaiło się szczęście ale byłem smutny, poszedłem więc do Shining Armora i poprosiłem by dał mi przepustkę na cztery dni, przystał na to niezbyt chętnie, potem zapowiedziałem nieobecność w obozie Shining Armorowi i ekipie, spakowałem się do jednego z wolnych MUTTów i odjechałem Pojechałem do Chuarez, chciałem pobyć w towarzystwie Reya, poćwiczyć i zawrzeć jakieś znajomości, była to moja "samotnia", w tym miejścu prawie nic się nie działo, Rey czyścił "Nicka" siedząc przy świątyni, nie wielu odważyło się do niego podejść, ale wszystkich ciągnęła ciekawość do tego "dziwaka", podeszłem do niego, nawet nie musiałem się witać, - Mi także. - O co chodzi Rey? - Chciałeś się przywitać. - Przerażasz mnie. - Wiem i to mnie bardzo cieszy. Nim podjąłem dalszą rozmowę sam rozpoczął monolog, - Tak wiem ze chcesz tu posiedzieć trochę, wiem że chcesz poćwiczyć strzelanie i poznać kogoś nowego a o hookah ci nie powiem, od tego jest Peacer. -Możesz przestać czytać w moich myślach? - Możliwe. - To dobrze, pogadajmy jak normalne kuce a nie tak że ja stoję a ty mówisz. - Dobrze. - Więc kto to jest ten Peacer? - Hippis, znam go z podróży, pogadaj z Bulletstormem i Ghostem, oni też go znają. - Co w nim specjalnego? - Nie może się od niczego uzależnić, specjalista od ziół i ziołolecznictwa, dorabia sobie w ten sposób, bo normalnie handluje, ale jeździ w większych konwojach bo nie jest zwolennikiem broni i wojny, odciął się od reszty i utrzymuje kontakty z Fluttershy oraz Zecorą. - Co za jedne? - Fluttershy to wprost bogini hippisów a Zecora to zielarka. - Rozumiem. - To co?, chcesz poćwiczyć? - Taa, możemy. - Dziś będę odwracał twoją uwagę w czasie strzelania, powinieneś dziś zwiększyć celność. Więc zaczął rzucać różne pytania, a ja miałem nauczyć się odpowiadać tak by strzelć i gadać, szło mi nieźle i zacząłem myśleć czy mógłbym znaleźć dziewczynę, on podłapał temat i zaczął ze mną gadać na ten temat, irytowało mnie to i zacząłem tracić celność, pod koniec dnia w paczce spoczywały dwa pociski, - Idź spać, jutro spotkam się z Bulletstormem i Ghostem, chcesz iść ze mną? - Jasne mam pewne dane do odebrania. - Jakie? - Nieważne. - ZSRK się ucieszy jak was zobaczą. - Hej... - Co? - Nieważne. ... ... ... *Janis Joplin (1943-1970) wokalistka między innymi BBHC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki